Felicity's Billionaire
by chloelovestvdspnhod
Summary: Felicity's in love with a member of team arrow and they're in love with her too but neither know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story sooooo here we go. Also i'm not a writer so it could be really bad.**

* * *

><p>He walked across the empty dance floor of Verdant, with an aura of confidence, it was hours before opening so the club was empty bar him, Thea and the geeky but incredibly beautiful blonde sitting alone drinking at the bar. She wore her hair down, curled at the ends and wore a cream blouse and a navy high waisted pencil skirt, which matched his Armani suit and tie and white shirt. A big, genuine smile came upon his face when he saw what shoes she was wearing. Those adorable panda flats of hers.<p>

He sat next to her on another empty bar stool, she looked up and gave him a real smile yet her eyes held a sadness that he would soon hopefully know the reason for. She was drinking the top shelf Bourbon out of a shot glass, even though he really shouldn't he decided that he would join her. He leaned across the bar and came back with a shot glass, she lifted the bottle and poured them both a shot.

" And what are we drinking to, Felicity?" he asked curiously as he raised his glass in a toast.

With a sigh knowing he wasn't going to stop until he got an answer she cleared her throat and choked out, " It's the anniversary of the day my Dad walked out on me and my Mother, it always makes me a little sad though, i'm over it i really am but just still gets to me. Dont get me wrong my Mom was enough still is enough but not my Dad an.." she couldnt finish before she was cut of by the handsome blue eyed billionaire next to her.

" You're rambling Flick, not that it isnt really cute but i'd like to make a toast," his arm holding his shot which he previously brought down when Felicity started to ramble was raised again and he turned to the empty club, like there was an audience just waiting for him to talk, " To Flick's complete idiot father that left this amazing, genius woman and to drowning out the little pain that comes with the memory." he cheered.

He looked to the laughing women beside him, he swore he fell for her harder everyday but could never tell her, they were friends but he was pretty sure she had feelings for a certain CEO, so he settled for no romance but friendship, an amazing friendship but he craved for more.

She stopped laughing and they both drowned their shots. She looked to him and there was something he couldnt decipher in her eyes, he had seen it before but couldn't remember where.

" Thank you i really needed that, this. You're an amazing friend and you've made my day a whole lot better." she said with love and a longing in her voice that her billionaire friend missed.

Another shot was poured and drank and with both parties oblivious to the others feelings they fell more in love with the other. Neither knowing how this night was going to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who is this billionaire and do you like it so far? Do i continue? What's going to happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lights were flashing and the music pounding people's ears, the lights and the beat made the building stand out within the dark night. The club was jam packed bodies were pressed up against each other so their sweat and breath were shared. Verdant had only been open for 2 hours and already most of its inhabitants apart from the staff were drunk.

A slightly tipsy Felicity is sat in the VIP section of the club with the ex-playboy billionaire, he's not even slightly they tipsy because of his high tolerance of alcohol after years of drinking the good stuff, and he hasn't had another shot since the first.

"Really, like you Felicity Meghan _sensible _Smoak actually did that. You're not lying, you are being a hundred percent serious and are not kidding me right now!" the male exclaimed trying to catch his breath for laughing so hard, he wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes during his hysterics and stopped clutching his sides and sat up properly once again.

The blonde looked a little sheepish another reply, she took a deep breath and exhaled to soothe the blush she knew that had appeared upon her cheeks and her neck.

"I was young and drunk, the neighbourhood was empty and my friends dared me as a thing to remember me by before I went to MIT." the blush she got rid of slowly came back.

"But running through you're neighbourhood naked, you. I just. I just... Can't even. Just. Wow!" he looked bewildered but on the inside he couldn't help but get a little bit of pleasure imaging her naked. But he'd never, ever let her know. No way.

Just as Felicity was about to reply Thea waltzed upto them in the booth, "Just because you're co-manager of the club doesn't mean you can drink half the booze here for free, you know and don't think you get privileges because you're my brother also." she said with a stern voice but her eyes said that she was amused by what was going on.

Truth was she was happy both her brother and her friend were having fun because arrow business takes up to much of their time and it's nice to see them having fun.

"Well little sis we are cel-ebra-ting the.. The... The," he looked to Felicity to remind him what they were celebrating butbshe was avoiding his gaze and laughing quietly trying to keep it in because Thea held a unimpressed look upon her face.

Thea tapped her foot while he was deep in thought trying to remember the reason that they were drinking but he just couldn't remember.

Felicity saved him by answering "It's the anniversary of the day my Father left." she no longer had the unhappy look she had before but she held a 'i bet you're sorry you missed out on my amazing life' look.

Thea looked slightly guilty for interupting and not knowing an important detail in her friends life but could see Felicity was okay were she was and didn't mind drinking with her brother.

After Thea left the two went back to telling each other embarrassing stories of themselves which they had a lot of they didn't drink anymore and Felicity sobered up. They stayed until about half an hour after the club closed, then Felicity decided to drag them both on a walk to her apartment since the early morning air was warm and the slight breeze was soothing.

When they got to Felicity's door things got awkward as they both wanted a kiss goodnight but neither knew how to go about it and didn't think the other would reciprocate.

"So erm yeah, goodnight Flick," the usually confident man stammered out. Tired of this game and wanting more Felicity grabbed the the man by the collar of his jacket, pulled him forward and took his lips on hers.

He was too shocked to do anything at first, then he planted his fingers in her hair and took what he'd been wanting for ages. She opened her mouth for him and tongue and teeth clashed together, moans and groans escaped. The apartment door slammed with a bang with the two friends disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

He roughly pushed Felicity up against the closed door. Their mouths seared together, teeth clashed, tongues fought each other while exploring the others mouth. The gorgeous billionaire ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth causing her to release a loud, desperate moan.

Hands explored chests, arms and the blonde ran her fingernails down his back making him groan in her mouth. Sensing her smirk, the used to be, womaniser palmed her breast. Felicity let out a breathless yelp, he punched her hardened nipple under her blouse, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Moans, groans and breathless pants filled the air, the IT genius made a keening sound as the dapper CEO rubbed his thigh over her wet and needy lower lips, releasing some built up tension.

Suddenly Cake's 'short skirt long jacket' filled the now stuffy apartment, causing the worked up pair to separate. Felicity sighed as she answered the phone,

"Hey blondie, we just got back off patrol and there's something up with one of your computers and. I know they're your babies so I thought I'd let you know."Roy huffed over the phone.

"Oh, right ok," she breathlessly replied, "I'm on my way. Don't touch my babies!"

"Are you alright? You sound weird."Arsenal questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Felicity ended the call before the young vigilante could reply or question her further.

The blue eyed clean-cut businessman had a look of understanding, disappointment and arousel, he fixed up his appearance and left so Felicity could sort herself out and fix whatever she needed to.

After she calmed down, Felicity drove herself to Verdant, she stopped at the back of the club and punched the wheel in frustration.

"Oh my god, what did we do?! I can't believe I ruined a friendship like that."

_Well he certainly had a major part in that, he's not exactly innocent _a voice in her head replied.

"Why? Why would he do that?" _Because he likes you, duh!_

"No. No. No. He doesn't. He can't!" She cried_. And why not?_

"Because I'm Felicity, not some model or even beautiful Laurel." _And why would he want them when he's got you. You're beautiful...Flick._

"I'm just so confused! Alright that's enough, go fix your baby," she told herself and then left for the Foundry_._

He stepped into the scorching shower and sighed. He couldn't believe he did that. Ruin an amazing friendship? He wasn't that person again was he? God he was so stupid.

_Are you? _A voice sounded through his head.

"Yeah, she doesn't even like me." _How do you know?_

"Because she likes him, I mean who wouldn't? God I'm acting like a teenage girl with a crush.

_I think we know it's more than a crush_.

"What no it's just lust. Just lust. Now shut it!" He the went to massaging the kinks in his muscles and stopped at his arousel. Only one face invaded his vision while working it away.

Later as they both settled into their respective beds they couldn't get to sleep as they both on each other's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: its been a while so sorry!**

* * *

><p>During the week, after 'the incident' as the both but seperately dubbed it, Felicity avoided the lair as much as she could claiming she was PMSing. She wasnt. She didn't know what to think anymore and she had no-one to rant and ramble<p>

to, well not true she has Thea and Sara and Nyssa whenever shewas around but she didn't want to talk to anyone of them because they were biased and were part of Team Arrow. She didn't really have anyone else, not anymore.

She tried really hard to forget about 'the incident' but she could, when she had spare time during the day her mind would wonder, she began questioning why he would possibly kiss HER, and then she wondered if he had feelings for her but she quickly shut that down because she didn't want to hope. WAIT not hope, no definately not hope because the whole idea was ridiculously. At night when what she wanted to do was just sleep, his eyes and lips would invade her mind and then she'd start to remember which led her to taking out her man replacement, eventually falling asleep after a robot induced high.

So she avoided where he'd be, because she waas definately never facing him again after getting off to his face, his hands and...

He noticed, she was avoiding him and he really hated it. He finally (after many internal battles) admitted to himself he had really deep feelings for her and he actually wanted to explore it. But she was never there. So while she was off avoiding him and his feelings, he slept alone at night instead of next to Felicity or not sleeping. He pictured it, a lot, he was a guy after all and she was an incredibly beautiful woman, from what he experienced kissing her and imagining, he knew it would be explosive.

Thea caught on, she realised Felicity was only in lair when she needed to be and was really edgy, then she tened to run out as soon as she could, then she noticed her brother sighed and looked pained every time she did. Thea decided she needed to put an end to this, she just wanted her brother and best friend to be happy, they both miserable without each other and much happier, she'd go as far to say blissful when they were together.

It was just after 2 in the morning, the club had just closed and Thea decided this was the best time to corner her bother to find out what happened between him and Felicity, she also wanted to get a scope on his feelings for her so she could put her match-making plans in motion.

He was sat in the VIP area with a scotch and tonights makings, she approached the table and he looked up and sighed. He knew why she looked determined, he also figured she'd do this a lot sooner.

"Hey Thea, what's up?" he questioned trying to sound oblivious to what she was about to interigate him on.

"Don't even think about it!" she said with a glare, " I want to know what happened and don't try and lie either, and i also want to know how extensive your feelings are." she exclaimed with determination.

So that sat there and he spilled everything, apart from all the details of the heaby make-out session.

"An, i just... just ahhhhhh. I honestly think no in fact i know i've never felt this way, not even about Laurel. Laurel's like nothing compared to what i feel for Felicity, but ii know shhe doesn't feel the same way. She probably has feelings for someone else! he exclaimed clearly frustrated.

Thea looked on amused, like seriously how could they not know they're completely in love with each other. She knows her brother and can see the sincerity in his eyes, she also knows her bestie and Felicity always has this wistful and longing look when looking at the frustated man infront of her.

"Listen to me right now, if you feel this way then tell her, don't sit here and watch her move on and find someone she could settle down with, then regret this for the rest of your life because you know you will. Before you say anything." interupting whatever he was going to say, "I know this because i'm her best friend and i'm telling you coz i love you both she has feelings for you too dumbass, i mean she lights up when you're near!" he looked up toward her completely stunned by her outburst.

He looked up dumbstruck, she couldn't could she? Mentally screaming with, anger that he didn't know, joy that she felt the same, and relief that she could finally tell her what he felt. Thats right he was going to tell her.

He jumped up gave Thea a kiss on the cheek then ran out of the door, he didn't care what time it was, he was going to see her tonight and he was going to tell her before he bottled it.

Thea screamed on the inside she was so glad that he decided to tell Felicity and she was also glad that she got Felicity to admit her feelings earlier. She wanted to plan the wedding, atleast 3 nieces and/or nephews, and to be godmother.

Felicity woke up to a banging on her door, she groaned when looking at her clock on the bedside table but she still got up to got to the door because it sounded urgent. When she opened the door her breathe hitched in her throat.

"Flick." he murmed.

"Hey" but before she could ask why he was the she was cut off by lips against hers. Tongue and teeth clashed, she couldn't get enought and neither could he if she was going by the groan he emitted. They could both feel the emotion poured into the kiss and their feelings were identified without being said out loud. She moaned his name into his mouth. He smiled.

"Say it again." he breathed into her ear seductively nibbling on her ear.

xoxo

"Tommy!" she moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soooo what did you think. Sorry olicity fans, i ship olicity too but gotta love me some Flommy/Tomcity? hopefully update soon, but busy with exam revision grrrrrrr xoxo**


End file.
